


Scraps

by Ilthit



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Tiny stolen moment.





	Scraps

Tuuri leaned back in her chair and chirped a hello. She recognized the newcomer as Sigrun without having to look—each of her teammates had their own way of clambering into the tank. And sure enough, long arms soon wrapped around her from behind.

“Your hair is crusty.” Ice had already formed on the tips of Sigrun’s locks between the showers—which was Mikkel with a bucket of water—and the tank’s door. “I thought you weren’t going to go too far out today.”

“I didn’t. But I couldn’t take any risks.” She dropped a kiss on the back of Tuuri’s neck, below her slowly growing fuzz of hair.

Tuuri giggled. “Are you sending them all on wild goose chases again?”

“Mm-hmm.” Tuuri could feel Sigrun’s smile curve against her neck. “Mikkel is just repairing a skillet outside. But I think he’s on to us anyway.”

“And Lalli’s still out… Reynir?”

“Perimeter patrol with Emil. I’m getting him to draw his squiggles wherever he can.”

“You think of everything.” Tuuri swiveled around to pull Sigrun down to her. Her lips tasted of fresh air and soap, her tongue like desire. Sigrun took hold of the back of the chair and turned it around unceremoniously, folding her long body into Tuuri’s lap.

A hum of expectant pleasure thrummed through Tuuri. These moments were too few and far apart to waste. Every minute of your life was, considering how quickly it would be over, but this… Her gorgeous, strong, _tall_ captain... Maybe this time they’d even have time to--

Mikkel’s booming voice sounded louder than usual from the other side of the tank’s door. “Hello, Emil and Reynir! You two are back early!”

Sigrun drew back with a heartfelt curse. One moment, she was in Tuuri’s arms. The next, her body was framed in light at the tank’s door, all captain of the expedition again. “Yes, Emil? Did you find trouble?”

The trouble got sorted, but Tuuri got her own back by mistranslating everything Emil said for a week.


End file.
